Far Away
by SexySuicide
Summary: Songfic I wrote to the song Far Away by Nickleback. Paul/OC


**One shot I wrote for the song Far Away by Nickleback.**

I do not own Twilight

* * *

><p>I stretched my arms and sat up in bed, it was light out this morning, the bright sunshine reflecting off of the snow that blanketed the ground. The snow outside fell from the sky gracefully, dancing to the bottom waiting to join the countless others that sprinkled over the cars and roads which would have to be all scraped off like every other morning of this Christmas Break.<p>

Paul was sitting at the foot of the bed in his boxers, holding the Flip video camera I had gotten him for Christmas last night; he smiled adoringly while watching me through his camera. I hid my face in the fluffy white blankets and laughed, this is where I wanted to be forever. I held my hand up in front of the lens, not wanting my makeup-less, just woke up face to be recorded. He snapped it shut and smirked at me, "I'm putting this on the internet the second I figure out how it works," He held the little white and red camera to his chest and turned away from me.

"No you are not!" I giggled and tackled him, kissing his neck at the same time. He laughed and threw me playfully back into the pillows and started tickling me, I squealed and pulled him to me and rolled us over so that I was on top, he always let me win.

"I love you Alex," he whispered to me playing with my shoulder length choppy black hair that I had been lectured on after dyeing by my man. "And I love your hair," He admitted finally shaking his head and kissing me sweetly.

"I love you back," I stared into his dark brown eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder, yawning. "But if you wake me up this early again we're gonna have problems," I joked into his neck.

He rubbed my back taking up the entire width with one of his giant hands and rested his cheek against my hair, "Go back to sleep baby," he soothed.

My lower lip quivered, "You promise you'll be here when I wake up?"

He pulled back so that he could look into my eyes their midnight blue color no match for his warm brown ones. "I promise," His voice was low, "I will never do that again," His strong tone reassured my worried heart, the sense of security I felt made me even more tired. I wiggled my face back into the crook of his neck and sighed at the heat that radiated off of him.

I was just starting to fall asleep when I heard Paul's phone buzz on the bedside table, I heard him mumble something unintelligible as he reached his free hand to grab the phone, he hit answer and listened for a few seconds before sitting up straight and knocking me off of him, "It's winter!" He said exasperated, "How is that even possible?" He was quiet after that, continuing to listen while I tried to keep tears from springing up, he was leaving me.

"Alright," He answered, defeated.

"Paul-" He cut me off placing his finger over my lips and sliding out of bed. I sat up properly and crossed my arms, watching him pull on his jeans and a tee shirt with the sleeves torn off. He grabbed his thick tan coat with the bright yellow and gray stripes on it, the only perk of him being a firefighter. He set it on the bed and leaned across it to hug me but I looked away from him. He said he wouldn't leave.

By the time he dropped his black duffel bag on the bed I had already started to miss him, I beheld the look on his face with sadness in my eyes. He leaned down to me and kissed me sorrowfully. "I love you," I whispered as quiet as I could, knowing he would still hear me.

"I love you back," He said before stomping his way out of our bedroom with is thick rubber boots.

I held his stupid camera in my hands, jumping out of bed and following him down the tiny hall and to the door like a puppy dog, I watched as he ran to the truck that was pulling up the street to our house throwing his coat on and hoping in without a second glance back at me. I waited there for a while, praying he'd come back and say that he was just kidding, but he didn't.

I begrudgingly made my way back to bed, flipping on the news the way I always did when Paul rushed off to save people. He and the pack were already protectors of the tribe by killing vampires, but after he stopped phasing to be with me he just had to pick another dangerous job. That was Paul though, he could be a real jerk sometimes but he'd never have a job where he wasn't saving people's lives.

The forest fire was huge, covering all the news channels in the area, I saw Paul and Jared climbing onto the red helicopter and couldn't help but pull my blankets closer to me. I sat in front of the TV for hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

The chopper dropped us off on the outskirts of the forest after it had showered as much of the fire as it could with sand. We made quick work of hooking up hoses and were putting it out as fast as possible, a couple of hours passed when we gave up this strategy. "Where's Jared?" I yelled to the guys that were pulling the hoses back already. I ran to the spot he was supposed to be working a little farther into the burning forest, he wasn't there. I ran back to the chopper.

"Paul!" They yelled, "Let's get out of here!"

"No Jared's still in there!" The fire was getting dangerously close to our equipment, I only had a few minutes to find him, I turned back putting on my oxygen mask and running once more back into the fire, there was a loud explosion and I sprinted to where it had come from, there was Jared. Lying face down in the dirt he was out cold with a nasty burn on his right cheek. It was pitch black out here, besides the fire and I couldn't see well. I threw my buddy over my shoulder, the sun was coming up fast now and I could hear the blades of the chopper starting up, they were leaving? How long had we been gone?

I waved my hands in the air and called but they were already gone. They weren't ditchers, they waited as long as they could I thought as I took in the searing flames that engulfed where all of our equipment had been sitting not half an hour ago. We were screwed; I put my head in my hands and heard the earsplitting crack of a tree falling…

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

I had gotten no sleep last night, worrying about Paul; he was supposed to call me. Someone was _supposed _to call me. I had cleaned the house trying to pass the time which didn't take long since it was so small, I sat around all day waiting for the phone to ring and when it finally did I suddenly wished it hadn't.

"Paul?" I answered breathlessly.

"Mrs. Lahote," The person on the other line said calmly.

"Yes?" I asked, my stomach feeling as if it was being gnawed on.

"Two of our men have been unaccounted for," He began solemnly.

"No," I whispered, my heart sinking to my feet.

"I'm so sorry Alex. Paul and Jared," I shouldn't have been surprised that it was Paul since he was calling me, but I gasped. I fell to my knees and hung up the phone sobbing and clutching his baby camera to my heart.

It was dark outside when I saw the bright lights of the red pickup truck that belonged to the fire station. I opened up the screen door standing in the cold wearing some jeans and a long sleeved pink shirt. I covered my mouth with my hand and cried as the chief and two of the men walked out of the car smiling. Why would they be smiling when Paul and Jared are both gone?

That's when I saw him, Paul his coat was filthy and so was his face. He had a large bandage on his head and cuts and bruises all over. My mouth hung open and I ran down the stairs and across the pavement into his arms, he spun me around and I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could.

"I'm not leaving you anymore," He spoke softly but held me tight and kissed me.


End file.
